Portable terminals have become necessary articles of modern persons due to their portability, and have evolved into multimedia devices that provide various services, such as voice and video call functions, information input/output functions, and data transmission/reception functions.
As described above, as the electronic device provides a multimedia service, the amount of information to be processed by the electronic device and the amount of information to be displayed have increased. As a result, there is a growing interest in an electronic device having a touchscreen in which the space of the electronic device is efficiently used and the size of the display unit of the electronic device is increased. There is a tendency of reducing the size of a bezel in a touchscreen in order to increase the size of the display unit. Recently, a technology of enabling the display unit to have no bezel has been developed, and the display unit employing that technology is about to be manufactured.